


In this World...

by FandomHOP



Series: An Introspective Catharsis Between Sans and Frisk [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Frisk is super serious, Listen. I know what it looks like but I promise it's not that!, My sister and I came up with this yesterday, Other, Sans is WEAK, Spoilers - No Mercy Route, Spoilers - Pacifist Route, The second chapter has some coarse language, Things get slightly worse in chapter two, This is my first story here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomHOP/pseuds/FandomHOP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"what happened, kiddo?" The concern in his words isn't missed either. "why'd ya reset, huh?"</p><p>...</p><p>Frisk walks up the Judgement Hall to meet Sans in an attempt to warn him of his fate in a previous run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In this World...

_"heh, hey kid, uh, you can reset now."_

 

Those last words rang through Frisk's head as they continued down the Judgement Hall, remembering why and how they got there. They hadn't been expecting what happened - who could have - but now Frisk was determined not to let it happen again.

 

Half-way down the hall, Frisk stopped, knowing- remembering- what was to happen now. They let themselves blink, before opening their eyes to see Sans. He stood in the middle of the hall, half-covered in golden light, half-coated in shadow.

 

"So, you've made it." He starts off, in a voice more intimidating than he usually uses. It's somewhat deeper and it has more tone. 'This isn't why I reset, though,' Frisk thinks to themselves.

 

Sans, however, sees the look of discomfort and stops himself. This is a good run, no one's died, they'll get their happy ending... right? "something up, kiddo?" He asks, making the human jump by a bit. "you look like you've seen a ghost."

 

The fact that Frisk won't look the skeleton in the eyes is not missed by either of them.

 

"what happened, kiddo?" The concern in his words isn't missed either. "why'd ya reset, huh?"

 

Frisk took a moment to think about what they would say. Would they lie?

 

No. No they wouldn't. They had to tell the truth, so that it wouldn't happen again.

 

"You died, Sans."

 

It took Sans a moment to register this. It shouldn't have, though - he was a rather physically weak monster- but it still shocked him.

 

"... how?" he asked in a somewhat whisper.

 

Frisk looked Sans in the eyes, a serious expression layered on their face. They breathed in and out before answering.

 

"You stepped on a piece of lego."

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

Sans couldn't quite register this. "what?"

 

"We went to Legoland and you stepped on a loose lego brick, then you died. It was really sad. Papyrus was there, and he cried a lot. You even gave me permission to reset."

 

Sans blinked once. Twice. "i stepped on a toy and i died."

 

Frisk shrugged. "To be fair, you stepped on the really sharp corner part."

 

Still not knowing how to respond, Sans shook his head and gave a small chuckle. "heh, at least we get out of here, yeah? we just need to not do that again."

 

Frisk nodded. "You just need to keep an eye out more often."

 

"nah, I'm too lazy for that."


	2. ... It's Kill or be Killed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans looked down at the floor before looking back at the little turd, giving a shit-eating grin. 'heh.'
> 
> ...
> 
> In another timeline, one's knowledge can be used for evil and harmful intent.

Sans stared down the golden hallway as he appeared before the human - no, more like a beast, or some unfeeling creature - coated in dust. If he looked into their SOUL, he could see how powerful they had become in their spree.

 

_LV 19_

 

To be honest, he truly had no idea how powerful they really were, or how much force they could put into their swing. It really wasn't his thing, and to be honest, he couldn't care any less about it. What really mattered was that they needed to be stopped, and he was last bit of hope left who could stop them.

 

 _'or at least stall them,'_ he added as an afterthought.

 

The little twerp, he observed, looked like they had been through this song and dance before _plenty_ of times. "ready?"

 

Surprisingly, they looked like they might enjoy this.  _Freak._

 

The two of them entered into a fight, Sans spoke his lines, the pest avoided his attacks...  _the same old dance._

 

Except...

 

***The 'human' takes out a baggy and empties it's contents on the floor.**

***It was full of...**

***Tiny plastic toy building bricks?**

 

Sans looked down at the floor before looking back at the little turd, giving a shit-eating grin. _'heh.'_

 

"mind telling me what that was about?"

 

The little snot said nothing before brushing their foot on the floor, causing the little bricks to spread out. Then they looked up at Sans and tried to take a swipe at him.

 

Key word being  _tried._

 

Sans jumped back from his opponent's attack before-

 

Feeling the most painful and intense stabbing sensation in his foot.

 

And then falling onto the floor and feeling some more stabbing sensations.

 

And then he heard someone laughing.

 

It was coming from that little brat. " _AHAHAHAHA!_ Oh my god! I can't believe that actually WORKED!" 

 

Sans wasn't sure what the were saying before he looked at the ground.

 

Whatever wasn't the floor or his own dust was the little toy bricks.

 

...

 

_'Well then.'_

 

The last thing he heard as he died was the little fucker laughing at his death, with him sheepishly laughing along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I figured that I needed to add this part, too.]
> 
> [Sorry about it being so bittersweet and not funny. If it's any consolation, you can try and count the number of nicknames Sans give the human.]

**Author's Note:**

> [So hi, I made this story after I came up an idea yesterday and I talked with my sister. We laughed over it and I actually wrote it out and posted it. So, I hope you like it!]
> 
> [OH, and Happy April Fools day!]


End file.
